Tribute
by Ihaveexplodeyhead
Summary: WARNING: This story is the result of extreme procrastination. A tribute narrated by Yoyo.


Smilebit own Jet Set Radio Future, Tenacious D own the original lyrics to 'Tribute'. I'm just a stupid 13 year old who had too much time on her hands. Why? Because play rimes with spray. And because I say so.

::Grabs her guitar:: Sing along peeps!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Long time ago, me and my brother Corn here,_

_We was skatin' down a long and lonesome road._

"Don't even kid yourself! You _know_ I'm gonna win this by a mile!" Corn looked back at his green haired friend "Don't tell me you're getting tired already?"

"I am not!!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're OBSESSED WITH PIZZA, YO!"

"Why does everybody say that?!" he paused to cough "It's just a rumour – really!"

At this point Corn slowed down to take an extra large deep pan pizza with anchovies out of his back pocket "It's okay my beauty...we shall be together soon..." he stroked the pizza, narrowing his eyes at invisible passers-by "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! HUH?! AIN'T YOU EVER SEEN A GUY TALK TO HIS PIZZA BEFORE?!"

Yoyo backed away without blinking until he skated into a wall "Dude...why do you have a pizza in your back pocket?"

"I...uhhh...I'm not quite sure actually..."

Strangely enough, neither boy wondered how it was physically possible to fit an extra large deep pan pizza with anchovies into a back pocket. And so the giant hamster that was rampaging through Tokyo-To decided to go home, because the fic was getting too boring, and thus, the day was saved.

_All of a sudden, there shined a shiny Gouji,_

_In the middle of the road._

"Whoa...what's that, yo?"

"I dunno...actually, it looks a lot like that retard who tried to take over the world or somethin'. Think it's him?"

"Of course it is I, you FOOLS!"

"Well, Yoyo, I think that answers your question. Now let's go before my pizza gets cold-AH...uh, I mean...before my Lisa grows old! Yeah...that's it...or something..."

"Who's Lisa, yo?"

"SILENCE INFIDELS!" boomed the Gouji-like-thing-who-was-glowing-like-a-radioactive-potato-and-was-getting-very-annoyed-with-all-dashes-in-his-name-even-though-they-are-extremely-relevant-because-I-say-so.

_AND HE SAID..._

_Spray the best tag in the world, or I'll eat your souls._

"Well then, boys, what do you say?"

"You're a pervert"

"You're a sexually frustrated old man...erm...yo"

"B..W...BB...That has nothing to with it! Answer me, you idiots!"

_Well me and Corn, we looked at each other,_

_And we each said...OKAY._

"Well...where do y' expect us to spray it?"

"I don't care! The ground! The walls! ME, for all I care!"

"Right. That'll do"

And so the two rudies advanced on the poor defenceless old pervert-I mean man.

"Wait! I didn't mean it literally! You can't tag ME!"

"We've done it before, yo!"

"That's not the point!"

"Too late now, old man!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

"...I never said you were"

"Oh...right. Well...FOOLS!"

_And we sprayed the first tag that came to our heads, that just so happened to be,_

_The best tag in the world, it was the best tag in the world!_

"GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Hey...this tag 'ain't all too bad!"

"Think it's the best tag in the world?"

"I wouldn't go that far"

_Look into my eyes and it's easy to see,_

_One and one make two, two and one make three._

_It was destiny!_

_Once every hundred thousand years or so,_

_When the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow,_

_And the grass doth grow._

_Needless to say, the beast was stunned!_

_Whip crack with his swishy scarf, and the beast was done._

"Hey...how'd you make that noise with a scarf, yo?"

"THE LAWS OF PHYSICS ARE NO OBJECT FOR THE GREAT GOUJI!"

"...And yet we can destroy you with a can of spray paint...? You are one weird old pervert"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

"Then how do you explain it?"

_He asked us, ::snort::, "Be you angels?"_

_And we said "NAY! We are but men!"_

..._what?! Shut up Combo, I'm trying to tell a story...we are so men! Well...at least I am..._

"I'm melting! MELTING!"

"Whoa...what the hell do they put in these spray paints, yo?

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING YO ALREADY?!?!"

"Jeez...okay, okay Corn, yo"

"AAAAAARGHHHH!!!

"I'll get you, Dorothy! And your little dog too!"

"NOOOO!! POTTS!"

"MY PIZZA!"

"...my name is Dorothy...?"

_ROCK! _

And so Corn went over to stare at a rock, and Yoyo prodded the puddle of pervert with a stick.

_Ah, Ah, Ah ah ah ah ah,_

_Oh, ahwohohoiho owhowayoiho!_

_Wait! Where are you all going! Guys?!_

..._whaddya mean 'I'm weird'?!_

_Hmph._

_Might as well give this place a new paint job..._

_This is not, the greatest tag in the world, no._

_This is just a tribute._

_Couldn't remember, the greatest tag in the world, no_

_No! This is tribute, oh._

_To the greatest tag in the world, all right,_

_It was the greatest tag in the world, all right,_

_It is just the best mother fuckin' tag, the greatest tag in the world!_

_And the peculiar thing is this my friends,_

_The tag we sprayed on that fateful night,_

_It didn't actually look anything like this tag!_

_This is just a tribute, you gotta believe me,_

_And I wish you were there, just a matter of opinion, ah fuck._

_And then...uh...I made out with Rhyth... _

"No you didn't"

_Damn._


End file.
